Morales
(unknown surname) | alias = | origin = The Walking Dead | occupation = | skills = | hobby = | goals = | family = | friends = | enemies = | type of hero = }} Morales is a survivor of the zombie apocalypse in AMC's The Walking Dead. He served as a minor protagonist during Season 1 and later an antagonist in Season 8. He makes his first appearance in the episode "Guts". During the initial outbreak, Morales evacuated with his wife, daughter and son from Atlanta and eventually finds a group of survivors. After the of survivors was attacked by walkers, Morales and his family leave for Birmingham, Alabama. He then somehow ended up in DC, where he has now become one of The Saviors and has grown harderned to the point that he is seemingly uncaring towards Rick and the rest of the group. Overview Personality Morales personality is not well known as he only appeared for a few episodes. However, he seems to like and be liked by others. He also appears nice and heroic. Season 1 Morales is a survivor who left the refugee camp to gather supplies in Atlanta with Glenn, Andrea, Jacqui, Merle Dixon and T-Dog. When Glenn brings Rick Grimes to the department store, T-Dog and Morales emerge wearing body armor and attack two nearby undead, granting access for their fellow survivors to get inside. He investigates the building's sewer tunnels with Glenn to see if there is a way out, but there's no luck. As Rick and Glenn set out to grab some escape vehicles, he watches from the roof with Andrea and Jacqui. He then escapes from Atlanta with his fellow survivors after Glenn and Rick drive a truck to the department store loading dock. Morales returns to the survivors' camp and is reunited with his wife Miranda and children Louis and Eliza. When Rick and the others debate on how to break the news of Merle's abandonment to his brother Daryl, Morales says they must tell him what happened. Morales starts the conversation about Dale's watch, saying that he rewinds his watch everyday, even though the world has ended. Morales helps defend the camp from the invading zombies that kill several of the survivors including Amy and Ed Peletier. Morales, his wife, and their two children make the decision that they will not be going to the CDC with the rest of the group and announce that they will be going to Birmingham in hopes of finding other family members. The group does not like their decision, but Rick gives Morales a gun with a box of ammo, and a walkie-talkie in case they want to contact the group if they change their minds. The Morales family bids farewell to the group and drive off. At some point after leaving the Atlanta Camp with his wife and children, Morales eventually ended up in D.C. and joined the Saviors. It is unknown what has happened to his family. Episode Appearances Season 1 *1x02: "Guts" *1x03: "Tell It to the Frogs" *1x04: "Vatos" *1x05: "Wildfire" Season 8 *8x02: "The Damned" *8x03: "Monsters" Trivia *Morales is also the name of a character from Frank Darabont's film The Mist, which was also portrayed by the same actor. *Morales has the longest period of absence than any other character on The Walking Dead; having been absent for 6 seasons and 95 episodes. *Morales is the third Atlanta camp survivor to later become an antagonist, the first being Shane Walsh and the second being Merle Dixon. **Morales is also the second member of Rick's Group to become a Savior, the first being Eugene Porter. *With Morales' death, there are no surviving members of the Morales family. Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Spouses Category:Fallen Category:Deceased Category:Male